The Crush 2: Division
by Princess Basketcase
Summary: SEQUEL In they're final year at Hogwarts, Draco and Marty decide to see other people. When they do, will they completely forget their past? Plus, switching never gets old...UPDATED! Note: You should really read the first fic before this sequel.
1. Why?

A/N: Yup writing more fanfics again! I'm working on this and finishing "Mutant Counterpart" at the same time. Uh huh...anyways this is the sequel to "The Crush." Just a bit of a recap (If you didn't read it, I suggest you read it first then this), "The Crush" was about Marty, who switches bodies with Cho, to get the chance of a lifetime on getting Draco's attention. As we all know, she did that quite well. So moving on...it's their last year at Hogwarts and things take a turn. No prologue for this...but just a hint...the old "switcheroo" is back (yeah I know corny lol).  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters (except those I made up) and they all belong to JK Rowling.  
  
The Crush: Division  
Chapter 1 – Why?  
  
It's the summer before Marty's seventh year at Hogwarts. All summer she's been keeping in touch with her friends, like Kyra and Hermione, along with some other guy friends (Harry and Ron), and of course not to mention her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. It's been about four months since they started going out, and they have been spending quality time together. On a Saturday morning, Marty decided to go over to Draco's house.  
"Good morning Mrs. Malfoy, is Draco awake yet?" Marty asked at the doorstep after she knocked.  
"Oh yes I think he is. Please come in." She opened the door wider and let Marty sit on the couch. As time progressed, Draco's parents eventually liked her. It took some time, but they got used to it. "Draco darling! Marty's here!"  
"Who?" Draco yawned. He was still in his bed, hair all messed up, and his head under the pillow.  
"It's Marty." His mother said. She opened the curtains. "Get up now dear. You don't want to keep her waiting."  
"Ugh." Draco groaned as got up, went to the bathroom to splash his face with water and brush his teeth, and went downstairs to meet Marty. "Morning." He smiled.  
"Hey." Marty smiled back as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"You're here so early." Draco said as he yawned again.  
"Well, I think we should go for a walk." Said Marty looking at Draco's morning face.  
"Walk?" Apparently Draco was still in his plaid pants and white shirt. "Alright then." He opened the door for Marty as they stepped outside the door. They began walking down the street, passing by the house in his neighborhood. He put his arm around her shoulder as they continued walking.  
"So...how's everything?" Marty asked. Draco gave her a strange look.  
"Fine I guess..." Draco knew that something was up. She wouldn't normally ask how he's doing because she knew he's been doing okay. She'd usually start talking about something that she's excited for or what had happened. The walk was kind of weird enough. "Why? What's up?"  
"Oh um," Marty shrugged. "nothing."  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "Okay...there has to be something. Come on you can tell me."  
"That's the thing." Said Marty. She then took his hand as he followed her to sit on a bench. "Draco..."  
Draco suddenly got a strange feeling in his stomach. He felt his heart beating a little faster than usual as he listened to what she wanted to say.  
"We've been together for about four months right?" Marty looked into his eyes.  
"Yeah..." Draco said slowly. Many thoughts started forming in his head. Oh no, she's not gonna do what I think she is...is she?  
"Well..." Marty took a deep breathe. "I think, we shouldn't see each other anymore."  
Draco's jaw dropped. He was at first speechless, but then even more thoughts were rushing through his brain. But the first word that he said was, "Why?"  
"Draco, it's not you." Said Marty. "I know stupid line but I'm serious. There's nothing wrong with you and I'm not even gonna say it's me. I just honestly think that maybe we should see other people."  
"...why?" Draco's eyes widened.  
"To the honest truth you haven't done anything wrong. I just really think that maybe if we see other people, we can get to learn a lot. Think of it as a learning experience." Marty shrugged.  
"You're breaking up with me for a learning experience?" Draco stared at Marty.  
"No!" Marty bit her lip. "I...I just think that probably, we could be happier than we are. You know?"  
Draco sighed. "I'm not making you happy huh?"  
"No! Of course not!" said Marty. "I just think that what if we could both be happier. I mean sure we know we're happy, but what if that's not the greatest thing?"  
Draco understood her. Although he felt sad inside, he knew that somehow, maybe it is true. What if there's another girl that could possibly be a better girlfriend than Marty? "What if..." He murmured.  
"Hm?" Marty wondered.  
"Maybe we should see other people." Said Draco. "I mean, I see your point. It brings so many questions in my head that need answers."  
"So you're okay?" Marty asked.  
"Of course." Draco let out a little smile. He stood up from the bench. "Well, I guess I'll see you when school starts."  
"Yeah." Marty got up and smiled. "Thanks."  
"No problem." He hugged her as she kissed him on the cheek. "See ya."  
"Bye." She watched him walk away. 


	2. Tension

A/N: Don't worry there's still Kyra/Harry romance! Oh btw, please don't mind some spelling errors. My mind was kind of blank writing this chapter.

Chapter 2 – Tension 

            A month after Draco and Marty broke up, it was time that Hogwarts students to go Diagon Alley to buy supplies for the new school year. Marty decided to meet up with Kyra and everyone else at the Diagon Café. That morning, Marty and her parents decided to go through London to get to Diagon Alley. After the magic "code" on the brick wall, they reached Diagon Alley.

            "Mum I need a new cauldron…" said Marty as she looked at her list. 

            "Oh okay dear." Said her mother. "Your father and I will go get you your books and you can go get your cauldron. Aren't you meeting friends today?"

            "Actually I am…" said Marty. "I'll meet you after I get my cauldron then I'll go to the café."

            "Sure thing. Run along now." Her mother said. Marty went to buy herself a cauldron and saw the least person she think she would see.

            "Marty?" a voice said as Marty was taking a look at some cauldrons.

            "Oh hey!" She turned around and saw Cho. "What are you doing here?"

            "Oh I'm here with Dean actually. You know, just helping him out." Cho smiled.

            "Ah I see…" Marty smiled. "So what have you been up to? Since you know you're out of Hogwarts and all."

            "Oh I'm going to be staying at Hogwarts for a year just to teach." Said Cho. "I heard Madam Hooch needs an assistant so I signed up for it."

            "Hey that's good." Said Marty as she brought the cauldron she wanted to the cashier.

            "So how's Malfoy?" asked Cho.

            "That will be 4 galleons." Said the woman at the register. Marty kept silent after Cho had ask her the question and paid the woman.

            "Marty?" Cho wondered.

            "Thank you." Marty took the bag with the cauldron in it and started walking towards the door. "Well…we broke up."

            "WHAT?!" Cho's jaws dropped. "Why?! How?! When?! Why?!"

            "I thought that we should you know see other people." Said Marty as they started walking up the alley.

            "WHY?!" Cho asked.

            "You know, what if we could be happier? Come on, don't you ever think that maybe he might not be the one?" said Marty.

            "Who said he has to be." Said Cho. Marty sighed. "Marty, as long as you're happy, why worry about being happier?"

            "It's too late, we've broken up. And honestly, I think we need space." Marty said as she entered Flourish and Botts.

            "Well I don't know Marty…" Cho shook her head. "I honestly think you shouldn't have done that. But you know, it's your choice. And I gotta get going, I'll see you around."

            "Bye." Marty sighed but began to look for her parents in the crowded bookstore.

            "Marty!" called Marty's father.

            "Coming dad!" said Marty as she pushed through the crowd.

            "You have your cauldron?" he asked.

            "Oh yeah right here." She handed him the bag.

            "Okay then." Said her father as he took the bag. "We'll meet you in front of the café in…two hours?"

            "Sounds good." Said Marty. "See you then."

            Marty walked out of Flourish and Botts and headed down the alley to the Diagon Café. She walked inside and saw Ron and Hermione sitting in the corner talking.

            "Hermione!" Marty smiled.

            "Marty I haven't seen you all summer!" Hermione hugged her. "So how's everything?"

            "Umm..." said Marty as she took a seat. "Well everything's fine! So anyways, where's Kyra and Harry?"

            "Harry said he's checking out the Quidditch shop so he'll be here any minute." Said Ron as he looked out the window. Suddenly at the door, Kyra walked in hand-in-hand with Harry.

            "Marty!" Kyra smiled as she gave her a hug.

            "Hey Harry." Marty smiled as Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek. "So how's everything?"

            "Oh everything's fine." Said Harry as he took a seat.

            "Marty where's your boy?" asked Kyra.

            "Well…that's what I wanted to tell you guys." Said Marty as she took a deep breathe. "We broke up last month."

            Hermione let out a big gasp and Kyra's jaws dropped. "Why?" Harry asked first.

            "Well I needed some space and I also thought that we should see other people." Marty replied.

            "Just like that!?" Kyra looked at her. "You went through a lot just to get him and you quit on him?!"

            "Kyra's right Marty." Said Hermione. "I mean…you guys get along so well."

            "Even I agree." Ron nodded.

            "I don't know. I just thought I needed some space." Marty sighed. Suddenly, Lucius Malfoy came in the café followed by Draco.

            "There he is right now." Said Harry.

            Unfortunately, Lucius had walked over to their table. "Hello Marty. Everyone." He raised an eyebrow but seemed very calm.

            "Hello Mr. Malfoy." Everyone greeted as Ron and Harry said it in monotone voices. Marty knew that Draco hasn't told his father about the breakup. Marty would think it would be weird if he didn't do her usual routine. She got up and kissed his father on the cheek. Draco looked at Marty and they just touched their cheeks together.

            "So…" Marty tried to hide the tension. "Everything fine as usual?" She smiled.

            "Oh yes of course." Lucius smiled. "I trust everything is good with everyone else as well?"

            "Of course Mr. Malfoy." Kyra answered.

            "Good." He smiled. "Well I must be off. Draco are you sure you don't want to…stay?" He was still a bit keen about Marty being friends with Harry, but he thought it would be okay. Of course, it took a while for him to accept it.

            "Oh, um no I have got a lot of things to do at home father." Draco replied glancing at Marty who gave him a weird look.

            "Ah I see then. Well we shall be on our way now. Goodbye." He walked out the door and just before Draco left, Marty called him back.

            "Draco!" Marty called.

            "What?" He wondered as they talked at the door.

            "You haven't told your father haven't you?" asked Marty.

            "Actually…" he said. "No I haven't."

            "Draco you have to tell him sometime." Said Marty. "We can't act like we're still together when you know we're not."

            They both looked each other in the eye. "Alright. I'll tell him tonight."

            "Good. Well, I'll see you at school." Marty walked away as Draco went outside to follow his father. 

A/N: Reviews please!!!!


	3. Back to Hogwarts

A/N: Sorry for the long update. I didn't get a chance to go on my computer and actually start working on the third chapter. Oh yeah, I know it is getting depressing (trust me I feel it too), but don't worry this fanfic isn't straight up depressing. Okay I'll shut up now.

Chapter 3 – Back to Hogwarts 

            It was the day of the year again, the day that all Hogwarts students go back to school. Marty packed her trunk with clothes, books, robes, and everything else she needed.

            "Hey you going to King's Cross now?" Kyra asked on the phone.

            "Um, yeah." Marty said while leaning the cordless phone on her shoulder. "Look, Kyra I gotta go now. I'll see you there."

            "Alright bye." They hung up.

            "Come on Marty we have to get going!" Her mother yelled downstairs.

            "Just a second mum!" Marty tried to pull her filled trunk, but it didn't move. "Aw come on." She tried to pull it again but it still didn't move. "You suck!"

            "Marty?!" His mother called.

            "Not you mum!" Marty yelled. She tried to push the trunk but it still didn't move. "Grrr…"

            "Marty!" Her mother was at your door.

            "The bloody trunk won't move!" Marty sat on the side of her bed.

            "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Her mother conjured the spell with her wand. "Come on let's go."

            "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Marty's little brother Jonathan ran into the levitated trunk. 

            "You little punk get out of the way!" Marty yelled.

            "Marty he's only eight!" Her mother scolded.

            "Seven year-olds are aware of things why isn't he?!" Marty rolled her eyes.

            "You keep rolling your eyes like that they'll be stuck that way." Said Marty's older brother William as he laughed while eating cereal.

            "You know what…" Marty saw a snowball and threw it in his direction.

            "WHOA!" William ducked and the snowball burst as it broke the glass cabinet. "Oh you are so dead!" William laughed.

            "Mommy's going to get mad!!!" Jonathan laughed.

            "SHUT UP!" Their mother yelled. Suddenly, everyone just stopped. "_Reparo!_" The glass cabinet and snowball were immediately fixed. "Will…eat your food! Jonathan…go to your room!" Jonathan runs up the stairs crying.

            "Baby…" Marty smirked.

            "And as for you Marty…" she eyed her. "You behave like this at school you're coming straight home and I mean it!"

            "Yes mum…" Marty replied.

            "Adrian!" Their mother yelled.

            "Coming dear!" he ran down the stairs. "Why is Jonathan crying?"

            "Don't ask." Said Marty.

            "We better get a move on now dear." She said as Marty and her father went out the door carrying their trunk just in case Muggles pop out of nowhere. "Oh and Will dear,"

            "Yes mum?" he looked up at her.

            "Tell your brother to do shut up before the neighbors get mad." She closed the door behind her.

            Mr. Hanberg drove Marty and her mother to King's Cross, where they saw other Hogwarts students.

            "Alright Marty you better get going and onto the platform." Said her mother. "Do you have your ticket?"

            "Yes mum. I love you both and I'll be fine." Marty hugged and kissed her mother.

            "Don't forget to write." Her father kissed her on the forehead. Marty waved back at them as she went through the barrier. As usual, platform 9 3/4 was full of Hogwarts students everywhere. Marty tried to carry her trunk but of course, it didn't get off the cart.

            "Need help?" a boy that looked her age offered. She then noticed he wasn't using a house uniform. 

            "Are you a first year?" Marty wondered.

            "Oh no, I'm a transfer. Now, I'm offering help. Do you need it?" he asked.

            "Oh yes please. It's quite heavy." Said Marty.

            "Alright carry the other end." They both carried the trunk into the train and it was taken to the luggage area.

            "Thanks." Marty gave a little smile.

            "No problem." He walked away and into a full cabin. Marty began looking for Kyra through the crowded walkway.

            "Oh how inconvenient…" Marty said as she pushed through the crowd and got stuck in the corner. Suddenly, she sees Draco pushing through the crowd too.

            "Hey." Draco got stuck in front of her.

            "Pleasant moment…in the crowd." Marty said sarcastically.

            "I'll try to get out." They both tried moving but everyone else was pushing in. "Walkways should be much bigger."

            "Yeah." Marty chuckled. At one point, their eyes met and all they had were butterflies in their bellies. Suddenly, the power had turned off for about two seconds. When the power was on again, it was as if they had finished a kiss.

            They both stared blankly at each other. "Um…I should try getting out of here." Draco avoided her eyes.

            "Yeah…it's um…getting harder to breathe." Marty stuttered. Eventually the crowd had lessened and they had parted, but there was one question in Marty's head. Did he kiss me or did I kiss him?

            "Marty! In here!" Kyra called. Marty got to the cabin and saw that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in there.

            "I'm guessing I'm late." Marty sat next to Kyra.

            "Yeah…just a bit." Hermione smiled.

            "Did you hear about those new kids?" Ron asked.

            "They're from Far East International School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Said Hermione.

            "Where's that?" Kyra asked.

            "In Japan." Said Marty.

            "How do you know?" Ron asked.

            "It's called the Daily Prophet Ron." Marty smiled. Ron shook his head.

            "But why are they here?" Harry asked.

            "The school is under renovation for a year." Said Hermione.

            "A year?! I think that's a bit long. What happened?" Kyra asked as the train began to move.

            "I read that some students played around with the charms and muggles began entering the school. It sparked controversy." Hermione replied.

            "Their charms must not be that complicated then." Said Ron as he looked out the window.

            "Probably, or maybe the charms weren't strong enough." Kyra shrugged.

            The ride to Hogwarts didn't feel that long. Eventually, Marty had fallen asleep and so did Ron. Finally, they had arrived at Hogsmeade. 

            "Ron, wake up." Said Hermione. 

            "Are we there yet?" Ron asked yawning.

            "Yup, already." Said Harry as they left their cabin and got off the train.

            "First years and new students follow me!" roared a voice.

            "Hagrid." Harry nodded.

            "We better get a move on. There's still enough carriages." Said Kyra as they got into a carriage. Once they had arrived at school, they went straight to the Great Hall and put on their hats.

            "I can't believe it…our last year." Hermione sighed.

            "Aw come on Hermione. It's just started." Ron smiled. They went to their usual place at the Gryffindor table where they met up with Dean, Seamus, and Neville. Marty had taken her seat and caught a glimpse of Draco in the Slytherin table but looked away. After a few minutes, two long lines of students were followed by Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall. Everyone thought it was a little weird because there were also older students that were in the end of the line.

            "Great…it's the sorting…ouch!" Ron got nudged by Hermione. The sorting took a long time since there were also new students.

            "Looks like we got some of the new students." Said Kyra. At the edge of the table, two new boys and three new girls were chattering away. Ron immediately started making friends.

            "So what are your names?" Ron asked. Hermione nudged Ron again. "Sorry…I wasn't paying attention to the sorting." He said quite embarrassed.

            "Oh it's alright." Said one of the girls. She had brown hair and large green eyes. "I'm Deanna Martin and I'm a fifth year."

            "I'm Christy Fujiwara and I'm a seventh year." The Japanese girl with short orange hair smiled.

            "Yes a seventh year!" Kyra smiled. 

            "Oh, James Richards, and I'm a sixth year." The boy with hazel eyes and blonde hair smiled. 

            "You look like a halfie." Said Marty. "Sorry just wanted to say that."

            "Actually I am. My dad's American and my mother is a Filipina." He replied.

            "Cool." Said Harry.

            "I'm Jessica de Rossi, a third year." The youngest of all of them smiled. She was petite, had long brown hair, and had almond blue eyes.

            "And I'm Kouji Hijikata, a seventh year." The boy smiled. He was tall, with a light complexion, and had dark brown eyes.

            "Hey you're the guy that helped me on the train." Said Marty.

            "Um, yeah that was me." He said awkwardly.

            "Well it was nice meeting all of you. I hope you like it at Hogwarts." Hermione smiled.

            "Thank you." They all smiled. A few minutes later, Dumbledore gave his usual beginning of the year speech directed to the first years and in addition, new students as well. He then had the tables magically filled with food.

            "This is amazing!" said Christy. "Oh look! Sushi!"

            "This Dumbledore…he's really making us feel at home." Smiled Kouji.

            "Yup." Ron drank his pumpkin juice. "Dumbledore, good man he is."

            "Just wait till you guys go to Gryffindor tower. It's really comfy." Kyra smiled.

            "I heard there's a common room. What exactly do you do there?" Christy asked.

            "Students can just hang around talk with their friends. Or if they want, do homework." Harry replied. 

            "Interesting." Kouji nodded.

            "So what is this deal with the houses?" Christy asked.

            "You're quite inquisitive aren't you?" Hermione smiled.

            "I'm just really amazed by this school." Christy replied.

            "Well…" said Ron. "You know about the House Cup so I don't have to tell you that. It's just, you might want to stay away from the Slytherins."

            "Are they bad or something?" Kouji asked.

            "Not all of them." Marty mumbled.

            "Sorta…" said Ron. "Just keep an eye out. They hate nearly everyone except those in their house."

            "I see…" Christy nodded. "Rivalries."

            "Exactly." Harry agreed.

            "I'm really amazed that your English are very fluent." Said Hermione.

            "The actual Japanese in our school have English as a mandatory subject. It's the only way we could communicate with the other students." Christy replied.

            After dinner, Ron and Hermione had Prefect duty. "We'll see you guys later. We have to take the first years and new students for a tour."

            "Alright then. See you then." Said Harry as he walked with Kyra and Marty to Gryffindor Tower.


	4. Reminisce

A/N: Whoa now that was another long update. Sorry about that, been really busy lately with school, basketball, and band. It's Spring Break so I got a chance to actually update this fanfic! This chapter's gonna be a songfic so…enjoy!

Chapter 4 –Reminisce 

(Good Charlotte – Seasons)

Summer air reminds me of all the feelings of your love,  
And what it was like when we were together. (Oh)  
Walking all along a beach, you were never far from reach   
And you held me through the stormy weather. (Oh)  
  
And I wanna fall in love tonight.   
And I remember when you said, "Everything is gonna be alright."  
  
Laying in the summer grass,  
You told me not to talk so fast as I told you how I feel.  
You made me feel right at home,   
You told I was not alone & you knew just how I feel.  
  
I know we talked about it  
I just can't get around it  
I just want one more night with you.  
  
And I wanna fall in love tonight.   
And I remember when you said, "Everything is gonna be alright."  
  
October air reminds me of all the seasons of your love   
And what it was like when we were together. (Oh)   
The smell of fall is everywhere & though it seems I just don't care  
Cause now, you've gone away  
  
I wanna fall in love... tonight, & I remember when you said, "Everything is gonna be alright."

***************  
  


After dinner, Harry, Kyra, and Marty walked up Gryffindor Tower and hung out in the Common Room. 

            "I can't believe it…our last year!" Kyra said as she sat next to Harry.

            "Oh come on love, you say it as if it's the end of everything." Harry put his arm around her.

            "No of course not! I'm just saying that we've been here for so long, I mean you guys have been here forever, but you know, I really like it here." Kyra smiled.

            "Time passes by fast…everyone knows that." Marty sighed. Marty began to think about how things were with her and Draco. She was happy…but why did she end it? He didn't do anything wrong, but why did she do it?

            "Yeah…if only we could just go back in time you know. Relive the moments again." Kyra leaned closer to Harry.

            Marty watched Harry kiss Kyra on the forehead as they sat in front of the fire. "Yeah…if only."

            Suddenly, Ron and Hermione, followed by first years and the new students, came out of the portrait hole. They said their final statements about the Common Room, dormitories, and the passwords and finally, they joined Marty, Kyra, and Harry.

            "That's the last time we're doing that." Ron sat on the comfy couch next to Hermione.

            "That was tiring. You know the first years wouldn't stop talking to the portraits. The nerve!" Hermione shook her head.

            "Is that so?" Kyra asked. "Sure they're fascinating but I would be caught dead talking to the Fat Lady other than telling the password!"

            "Well I'm gonna go to be now, who knows what kind of schedule we'll be getting tomorrow at breakfast." Said Marty as she got off her chair.

            "You're right, least thing I want is Double Potions!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "See you in the morning Ron." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

            "I guess that means we better get going Harry." Said Ron as he got off the chair.

            "'Night Harry." Kyra smiled as she followed Hermione and Marty.

            The next morning, everybody woke up early for breakfast. Most students were eager to go to their classes, especially the first years and the new students. Once most of the Gryffindor house got to the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall was already passing out schedules for everyone.

            "For the transfer students, I assigned each of you a Hogwarts student of your grade to guide you throughout your classes." She announced.

            "Well, I've got Charms for first." Said Marty as she began to eat her food.

            "Lucky you, I've got Herbology." Said Hermione. "Oh well, it's alright."

            "I've got Charms too. What about you Harry?" Kyra asked.

            "Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ron." Harry looked at his schedule.

            Kyra said, "At least we didn't get…"

            "Potions?!" Dean shook his head. "Bloody hell."

            "…potions." Kyra finished her sentence.

            One of the new students, Christy, went up to Marty. "Um Marty?"

            "Oh hey Christy, what's up?" Marty asked.

            "It says on my schedule I'll be in the same classes with you today." Christy pointed at her schedule.

            "Oh wow isn't that a surprise?" Marty looked at the note on the bottom. "Well I guess so. Um, right after breakfast I'll meet you at the entrance of the Great Hall. Is that okay with you?"

            "Sure thing." Christy smiled as she went to sit with her friends.

            "Well that puts me in responsible mode for today…" Marty drank her orange juice and continued eating.

            "Where'd Harry go?" Hermione wondered. Harry came back and sat down once again.

            "What happened?" Ron asked.

            "Oh I have Sean in all of my classes today, gotta help him out and stuff." Harry replied as he took a donut out of the basket on the table.

            "Who's Sean?" Kyra wondered.

            "Oh um…" Harry bit the donut. "Kouji. Professor McGonagall said that it's best if he uses his English name to avoid mispronunciations like 'kowji' or 'kawji' when we all know it's said as 'kohji'."

            "Well, makes it easy for everyone I guess." Ron shrugged. Marty and Kyra met up with Christy after breakfast and headed to Charms class.

            "So how's Charms class here at Hogwarts?" Christy asked.

            "Well, it's actually pretty okay. I mean it's not boring if that's what your asking." Said Kyra. "And the teacher's definitely not bad at all."

            "Alright class take your seats!" said Professor Flitwick as he stood high up on the stack of books. On the other side of the room, sat the Slytherins. Pansy Parkinson was laughing as usual, and also had one of the new students by her side. Draco on the other hand, was busy talking to another new student. "Welcome seventh years to Charms class! As we all know, this is our final year together, for some also your first, so let's get started! First I'll have to call attendance on the new students…"

            "Oh great…" Christy looked across at the Slytherins with a not-too-happy face on.

            "What's wrong?" Marty wondered.

            "Stacey Ando…that girl over there next to the Slytherin who looks like an ugly dog." Said Christy.

            "Looks like an ugly…oh you must be talking about Pansy." Kyra laughed.

            "That girl next to her? What's wrong with her?" Marty asked.

            "Ando, Stacey?" Professor Flitwick called.

            "Here." The Japanese girl with Pansy raised her hand with arrogance. She had short black hair, a light complexion, and a smirk that just couldn't be wiped off her face.

            "She's the most stuck-up girl you'll ever know. Not only that, she does a good job making people look like idiots." Said Christy.

            "Fujiwara, Christy?" Professor Flitwick continued taking roll.

            "Here." Christy raised her hand. "Well, it's a long story. I'd definitely tell you but she's just right there."

            "Sure thing." Said Kyra.

            "Finally, Yamamoto, Ryan?" 

            "Here." Said the tall boy with black spiky hair who sat next to Draco. Marty had caught a glimpse of Draco, and had thought he was looking at her, but instead she ignored the fact that he was there the whole time. After class, Marty, Kyra, and Christy headed towards the door, but unfortunately met up with the Slytherins.

            "Excuse me, but we go first." Stacey smirked.

            "She catches on well, don't you think Hanberg?" Pansy laughed in Marty's face.

            "All she needs is a breath like yours and she's good to go." Marty raised an eyebrow.

            "Move on along Pansy!" Draco yelled as Pansy left with Stacey out to the corridors. "Go on ahead."

            Marty looked up at him. "…Thanks." They too left the classroom.

            "Who was that?" Ryan asked.

            Draco looked at Marty as she walked down the corridor. He then remembered how he used to walk her to her next class and meet up before dinner. "Oh you know…one of those girls that just…takes your breath away. You know what I'm talking about right?"

            "Yeah, I get you." Ryan nodded.

            "You're catching on well mate." Said Draco. "Come on, let's pass this way, we have Herbology next."

            Down the other end of the corridor, Marty looked at Draco as he and Ryan walked out into the courtyard.

            "What's up Marty?" Christy asked.

            "Nothing…everything's fine." Marty smiled.


	5. Are You Interested?

A/N: Last week of school! It's almost summer…which means it's almost the opening of the Prisoner of Azkaban! Woohoo I'm so excited! ANYWAYS, gotta carry on with this fanfic.

Chapter 5 – Are you interested? 

            By the end of the day, everyone just crashed in the common room. The day was exhausting, not even Hermione wanted to start on her homework. Harry was lying on Kyra's lap as they fell asleep in front of the fire. Marty yawned and looked at her watch.

            "It's only five o'clock…" Marty rubbed her eyes. "This atmosphere is too depressing I gotta get out of here."

            "Okay see you…later…" Hermione fell asleep on the table.

            "Was today that tiring?" Sean asked.

            "Apparently." Said Marty. "I'm gonna go for a walk." She headed to the portrait hole.

            "Do you mind if I join you?" he asked before she went through.

            "Um…sure. I don't see why not." Marty shrugged.

            "So…" Sean walked beside her going down the stairs to the Entrance Hall. "I don't think we really got to know each other."

            "Okay…" Marty was confused. "Um, I don't like myself and I'm stressing. That's all you need to know."

            "Why don't you like yourself?" Sean asked.

            "I don't know." Marty stopped walking. "I just don't. I'm sorry I'm just really irritated right now and I have to be alone. We'll talk some other time." Marty walked out into the courtyard and sat by herself in a secluded corner. "Man life sucks so badly."

            "Why?" a voice asked. It was Ryan, Draco's counterpart for the day.

            "I wasn't talking to anybody." Marty leaned against the wall looking into the courtyard.

            "Now you are." Ryan smirked and stood next to her. "What's so fascinating about a courtyard?"

            Marty gave Ryan a bad look. "Leave me alone." Marty began walking away.

            "I just wanted to let you know…" Ryan called after her. "…that I think you're beautiful."

            Marty stopped walking but didn't turn back to look at him. Suddenly, Draco came from the Entrance Hall and met Marty. "…hey." He looked at her.

            "Hi." Marty's mind was split between the fact that Ryan just completely shocked her and Draco was in her face. "Um well, love to stay and chat but I have to go. See you around." Marty walked past Draco and back into the Entrance Hall.

            "Bye." Draco shrugged.

            "Hey Draco…" said Ryan.

            "Were you talking to her?" he asked.

            "I was trying to." Ryan smirked. "She's something."

            "Something?" Draco wondered. "What do you mean?"

            "She's…wow." Ryan smiled. "I mean…she's my type you know."

            Draco nodded. "You're interested in her."

            "Exactly!" Ryan agreed. "Completely right! Man…she's…oh man it's so hard to describe!"

            "She's too beautiful to even say it?" Draco asked as they started walking to the Slytherin Tower.

            "Yeah! Bloody hell how do you know this stuff?!" Ryan wondered.

            "Oh um, I'm probably just thinking right today." Draco shrugged.

            "Girls aren't like that back in Japan." Ryan wouldn't stop talking. "She's so…"

            "Alright mate I get it." Draco interrupted him. "You think she's sexy…or even more. But come on, you've got to stop talking about her."

            "You're right. I'm just gonna be obsessed." Ryan nodded.

            "Yeah…that's right." Draco agreed. "Not healthy."

            "Right." Ryan nodded. "Sorry about that."

            Marty decided to go back to Gryffindor Tower. On the way, she met up with Sean. Marty was stressed and couldn't stop thinking about what Ryan said to her.

            "Marty!" Sean called.

            "Yeah Sean?" Marty sighed.

            "What's wrong?" he asked.

            "Nothing…everything's fine." Marty continued walking.

            "I know something's bothering you." Said Sean. "I can help."

            "Sean…thanks but I really don't need any help." Marty replied. "I can deal with it, but thanks for offering." Once they got back to the common room, half of the students were up. There were a bunch of first years talking in the corner and Kyra and Hermione were in a conversation while their boyfriends were still sleeping. "Just to let you know, it's almost time for dinner."

            "Ron wake up…" Hermione tried tapping him. "Ron?"

            "Not now…" Ron mumbled.

            "Ron! We're going to go eat soon." Said Hermione.

            "Oh…okay." Ron yawned. "Man I'm starving."

            "How long were we asleep?" Harry yawned.

            "Not too long." Said Kyra. "Let's go. My stomach's growling." They all went downstairs to the Great Hall to have dinner. They entered the brightly lit hall and found their seats at the Gryffindor table. Food was ready on the table, so they began eating.

            "I can't believe I survived the first day." Ron swallowed down some mashed potatoes. "Crazy I tell you."

            "Yes Ron we know." Kyra smirked.

            "Hey Marty." A voice said. It was Ryan, who smiled at Marty when he passed by.

            "Do you mind? I'm eating." Marty shook her head.

            "Not at all." Ryan smirked.

            "Go away!" Marty looked down at her food. Ryan laughed and walked back to the Slytherin table.

            "Who got his knickers in a twist all of a sudden?" Ron wondered.

            "Yeah…since when did he start coming over to our table?" Hermione asked.

            "He's gone nuts. The nerve, he told me I was beautiful!" Marty poked her pork-chop with her fork. "These Slytherins are probably telling these new kids that we're naïve."

            "Definitely." Harry agreed. "I mean…what else is new?"

            After dinner, they all went back to the Common Room and started on their homework. Most seventh years were packed with Charms homework and their first Potions paper due the next day.

            "This is such a killer…" Marty dropped her quill. "I'm only on the second page!"

            "I agree." Said Hermione. "I wonder how the new students are managing with all these work to do!"

            When three hours past, the common room was depleting of students. Slowly, they all went to bed. Around quarter to midnight, the common room was completely empty.

            The next morning, everybody got up to eat breakfast. Everyone was still half asleep, but managed to make their way to the Great Hall.

            "I wanna go back to bed." Kyra yawned as she leaned on Harry's shoulder.

            "I think we need some coffee." Said Ron rubbing his eyes.

            "MARTY!" Ryan yelled from the Slytherin table.

            "Bloody hell it's early in the morning and he's shouting his lungs out!" Ron complained.

            "MARTY!" Ryan called again. Marty refused to look back and ignored him.

            "Somebody please shut him up!" Hermione said irritably.

            "MARTY!" He called the third time.

            "MR. YAMAMOTO!" A voice scolded. It was Professor McGonagall. She put on her spectacles and eyed Ryan with disgust. "I assure you that the next time your call Miss Hanberg's name you'll be helping Mr. Filch for a week! Five points from Slytherin for unnecessary yelling! The nerve…seven in the morning!" She quickly walked to the teacher's table.

            Marty finally looked back at the Slytherin table and saw Ryan sitting down with shame as the students of the other houses laughed at him. "Finally, he stopped talking." After breakfast, Marty went with Hermione to Herbology class. Professor Sprout wasn't there at Greenhouse Three, so the class stayed outside waiting.

            "What's taking so long?" Ron wondered.

            "Hey Marty." Ryan went up to her as they waited by the nearby corridor. "Um…"

            "Look Ryan, stop talking to me okay?" Marty said bluntly. "If you think I'm naïve…"

            "I don't." Ryan insisted. "I really don't think you're naïve."

            Hermione eyed him suspiciously. She nudged Marty if she needed any back up, but Marty signaled a 'I'll deal with it' look. Instead, Hermione went with Ron to talk with some Hufflepuffs. Marty sighed. "What do you want?"

            "Nothing." Ryan replied. I just wanna talk to you."

            "Why?" Marty raised an eyebrow.

            "Jeez, can't I have a conversation with you?!" Ryan said frustratingly. "I just wanna talk that's all. Why do you have to be so defensive?" Suddenly Draco heard Ryan and Marty bickering. He stopped talking to Crabbe and Goyle and went over to see what was the matter.

            "I don't feel like I have to talk to you." Said Marty. "Thanks but I'll live."

            "Oh for fuck sakes stop being a BITCH!" Ryan yelled.

            "Ryan!" Draco stepped in front of Marty. "Calm down…just back off." Marty stood frozen behind Draco. "Come on, you can't force the girl to talk to you if she doesn't want to."

            "Why are you even defending her? She's in Gryffindor!" Ryan pointed at Marty. Pansy and Stacey were laughing in the background.

            Draco stood there stumped. "Why do you wanna talk to her? You like Gryffindor girls huh? PATHETIC." Marty gasped. Draco's change of attitude made everyone but the Slytherins silent.

            "So sorry class to keep you waiting! Come in!" The whole class entered the Greenhouse except Draco and Marty. Marty looked down at the ground behind Draco.

            "Is that how you feel?" Marty asked still looking down at the ground.

            Draco slowly turned around to look at her. "I…"

            Marty looked up and Draco noticed her eyes were watery. "You think it's pathetic…"

            "Marty…I didn't…" Draco tried to explain.

            Marty wiped her eyes. "It's no biggie." She tried to smile. "I mean…we're supposed to move on right?"

            "Please…don't cry…I really didn't mean to say that." Draco tried to explain.

            Marty couldn't hold in the tears. They slowly ran down her cheeks as Draco watched her. "Well, thanks for getting him off my back though."

            "Marty…" Draco said slowly. "You don't know how hard it is actually not talking to you like a normal person. I can't talk to you the same way anymore…"

            "So that means suddenly you just hate me again…like before." Marty avoided looking at him.

            "No of course not." Said Draco. "I care for you a lot…but things aren't the same anymore."

            "Of course." Said Marty. "Things aren't supposed to be the same." Draco looked down at the ground. "We better get to class." She walked towards the door of the Greenhouse.

            "Just to let you know…" Draco said before she opened the door. "If someone's interested in you…I'm not gonna be an ass about it like how I was just now." Marty stood still looking at him. Draco went over to the door and opened it for her to go in first.


	6. Moving On

A/N: Yay Summer! Well it's been summer for a long time already since May 22, but finally I have the chance to get back to working on this fanfic. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6 – Moving On…**

            For the rest of Herbology class, Marty stayed quiet. She was thinking about what Draco had said to her. Could it be possible that he still has feelings for her? That would be wrong, but if that's true, why did she break it off? Many questions roamed Marty's head until the bell rang for class to end.

            "Are you alright Marty?" Hermione asked as they met up with Kyra in front of Transfiguration class.

            "Yeah…" said Marty. "Everything's fine." She put her books down on the table next to Hermione and asked permission from Professor McGonagall to use the bathroom.

            "Hermione." Kyra whispered. "What's wrong with Marty?"

            "I really don't know." said Hermione. She checked if anyone was listening in on their conversation. "She's been quiet since Herbology, after she talked to Malfoy."

            "Malfoy? What did he do?" Kyra wondered.

            "Well, he pretty much was defending her for a second from that new student Ryan. But then he starts insulting her, you know, he was being a hypocrite about going for Gryffindor girls because I guess Ryan fancies her." Hermione rolled her eyes.

            "Malfoy didn't apologize?" asked Kyra.

            "I think he did." Hermione continued. "But before they went inside the Greenhouse, I'm guessing they had a little talk. They both went quiet afterwards. I'd ask Marty about it, but I doubt she feels like talking about it at all."

            Just before class began Marty came back. Throughout the whole Transfiguration class Marty stayed silent. There would be times where Kyra would ask if everything's alright, but all she would do is nod. After class, they headed to their dormitories to talk.

            "Marty, please tell us what happened." Hermione asked. The three girls were alone in the dormitory and Marty sat by the window silent.

            "Come on Marty, what's wrong?" Kyra asked.

            "Did I do the right thing?" Marty asked. Hermione sighed.

            "About breaking up with Malfoy?" Hermione asked. Marty nodded.

            "Marty." Kyra said. "Did you even want to do it?"

            "Yes. I did." Marty looked out the window and saw Draco sitting by the lake.

            "Then why do you still worry?" Kyra asked. "If you really know that you just can't get over it, then you are still stuck in the past, and maybe that's where you belong."

            "Kyra's right, Marty." Hermione agreed. "If you still really like him, then you should go back."

            "But I don't." Marty exhaled sharply.

            "Then move on." Said Hermione.

            Marty took another look at Draco, who was sitting alone looking at the grass. "Yeah. I'm tired of it…looking back. Who knows, maybe there's someone there waiting for me." Hermione and Kyra smiled at the happy look on Marty's face.

            "Oh come on it's lunch and I'm starving." Kyra headed out the door.

            The month of October came and Marty was dealing with the break up a lot better. There would be times when she would run into Draco, but she'd only smile and walk away. Not only was it the month of Halloween, but Quidditch season had already started. Kyra and Marty managed to make the Gryffindor team, and Cho had started her job as Madam Hooch's assistant.

            "I swear, why does Slytherin always slaughter Hufflepuff?" Kyra wondered as the Quidditch match ended.

            "Slytherin wins sixty to ten!" Lee Jordan ended the game.

            "Come on, let's go see Cho." Marty left with Kyra to the Quidditch pit. "Cho!"

            Cho finished talking to Madam Hooch. "Oh hey guys!"

            "Hey finally on duty huh?" Marty asked.

            "Hey." Cho smirked. "Well right now I'm off duty. So how's everything? Boring game today huh?"

            "Yeah…Slytherin just completely slaughtered them." Marty nodded. The Slytherin team passed by them and Marty saw Draco talking to Ryan, who amazingly knows how to play Quidditch.

            "It was all us today mate." Ryan smiled.

            "Wasn't much of a challenge though." Draco shrugged.

            "Good job today Draco." Marty smiled.

            "Oh um, thanks." Draco returned a smile before they went into their locker room.

            "Is everything okay with you and Malfoy?" Cho wondered.

            "Oh yeah, I've learned to move on." Marty sighed.

            "So what are you doing for the rest of the afternoon?" Kyra asked.

            "Oh I don't know, just hang around I guess. Have you seen Dean?" Cho asked.

            "Whoa." Marty raised an eyebrow. "Teacher-student thing, not good."

            "Ugh." Cho rolled her eyes. "Bloody hell…I'm off duty! See you two later!" Cho left looking for Dean.

            Marty shook her head. "She's bound to get in trouble sometime."

            "Yeah…if she isn't careful." Said Kyra. "Well hey, I'll meet you in the Common Room, I have to return this book to the library."

            "Alright then." Marty said. She saw the Slytherin Quidditch team leave the locker room and waited for them to leave completely so she can go. She left a little sooner though.

            Marty met up with Ryan at the door of the locker room. "Um, excuse me." Marty walked past him.

            "Um, Marty." Ryan called after her. Amazingly, Marty stopped.

            "Hmm?" Marty hoped this wouldn't be another row.

            "Listen," Ryan sighed. "I never got the chance to apologize for what happened last month…I'm really sorry for calling you that."

            Marty stared at the ground and then up at Ryan's bluish hazel eyes. "I guess it's okay…"

            "Are you sure?" he wondered. "That was really bad. I would fancy shooting myself."

            Marty chuckled. "I notice you've got the British accent now."

            "Well yeah, kind of got in touch with me mum's side of the family." Ryan blushed in embarrassment. "But are you really sure it's okay? I promise I'll never do it again."

            "Yeah I'm sure, apology accepted." Marty smiled.

            "Would it be okay if I walked you back to the castle?" Ryan asked.

            "Oh." Marty looked at him suspiciously. "Um, sure. I guess."

            "Do you have to always have to 'guess?'" Ryan smirked.

            "That wasn't funny." Marty raised an eyebrow and started walking away.

            "Hey I was only joking!" Ryan yelled after her.

            "Well do you want to walk me back or what?!" Marty yelled back. Ryan ran after her and started walking beside her.

            "Well I don't think we have formally met." Said Ryan. "I'm Ryan Christian Yamamoto. And you?"

            "Martille Hanberg, well as you know, Marty. Nice meeting you." She shook his hand. "So, are you a halfie?"

            "Oh um yeah I am." Ryan scratched his black now not-gelled hair. "My dad's a Japanese Wizard, and me mom's a muggle from Yorkshire."

            "Oh wow, you're quite a mix then? But you can pass as a British guy." Marty asked as they entered the courtyard.

            "Um yeah you could say that." Ryan nodded. "You look like a mix yourself."

            "Oh well you caught me." Marty smiled. "My dad's German-British and my mom's Spanish-Chinese. Or actually some kind of Asian, I think it was Filipino…or I don't know! All I know is that I have Chinese blood!"

            Ryan laughed. "That's interesting. You wanna sit down?"

            "I'd love to but you still have your Quidditch stuff with you. Don't you have to put them back in your dormitory?" Marty asked.

            "Oh um, nah don't worry about it. I still got time before dinner." Ryan shrugged and smiled.

            "Well um okay, if you say so." Marty sat down on a bench and Ryan sat at the other end with his feet on the bench.

            "I'm actually thankful that you gave me a chance to talk to you." Ryan smiled.

            "Really? Why were you always, excuse me, up on my arse trying to talk to me?" Marty rolled her eyes.

            Ryan blushed again. "I just really wanted to get to know you, but I guess I scared you off."

            "Well, just a little." Marty nodded.

            "But just to let you know, that day I told you that you were beautiful, I wasn't lying." Said Ryan.

            Marty bit her lip. "Thank you."

            "Don't mention it." Ryan smiled. Marty and Ryan talked for another hour or so, till the sky started becoming dark.

            "Oh wow, I think it's almost dinner. We've been talking for quite a while." Marty looked up at the sky. "Well, I think I better get going. I was supposed to meet Kyra in the common room a long while ago."

            "Oh okay then." Ryan got up and looked at Marty. "Well, it was nice talking to you."

            "Yeah it was nice…talking to you." Marty smiled. "Well um, see you later." She walked out of the courtyard and back to Gryffindor Tower.

            "Marty! Where have you been?" Kyra wondered.

            "Oh um, I kinda ran into someone and just lost track of time. I'm so sorry to keep you waiting." Marty apologized.

            "Well, forget about it. It's alright. So who were you talking to?" Kyra wondered.

            "Um…" Marty pulled her into their dormitory, where Hermione was reading a book.

            "Oh hey Marty, where have you been?" Hermione asked.

            "She's been talking to someone…" Kyra raised an eyebrow.

            "Really?" Hermione closed the book. "So who was it?"

            "Um, Ryan." Marty sat next to Hermione.

            "I knew it! It's always the Slytherin boys huh?" Kyra shook her head.

            "Ryan…the one who called you a bitch!?" Hermione gasped.

            "Hermione!" Marty eyed her. "Yes…that one. But he's pretty…nice."

            "Really now?" Kyra asked.

            "Surprisingly yes." Marty raised her eyebrows.

            "Well uh, he's kinda cute. But hey, just as long as he doesn't hurt you." Kyra smiled.

            "Hey, I said I talked to him. I didn't say we were going out." Marty nodded.

            Hermione and Kyra looked at her. "Eventually you will." Hermione smiled.

            "Finally, our girl's moving on!" Kyra smiled.

            "Ugh can we go to dinner now?" Marty rolled her eyes.


	7. A Date

A/N: Yay Summer! Well it's been summer for a long time already since May 22, but finally I have the chance to get back to working on this fanfic. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7 – A Date**

            "So what did you two talk about?" Hermione asked when they arrived in the Great Hall.

            "Oh I don't know, we were just getting to know each other I guess." Marty sat down.

            "Well he's right there, bet you three galleons that he'll say hi to you." Kyra smirked.

            "He won't…make it five." Marty laughed.

            "You better be careful next time Dean. Professor McGonagall almost saw you there." Said Seamus.

            "What happened to Dean, Seamus?" Hermione wondered.

            Neville chuckled. "Ow!" Dean punched him in the shoulder. "Dean was making out with Cho in the corridors."

            "Tell it all why don't you?!" Dean complained.

            "Well…just as long you don't get caught." Marty added.

            "Speaking of which, someone owes me five galleons." Kyra grinned. Marty raised an eyebrow at Kyra.

            "Hullo Marty."

            Kyra's grin became wider. Marty put out five galleons and turned around. "Hi Ryan."

            "I was just wondering if you and I can just talk after dinner. I would like to ask you something…if that's okay with you." Ryan looked at Marty.

            "OW!!" Marty yelled. Apparently, Kyra kicked her shin.

            "Is there something wrong? We can always talk later…" Ryan said worriedly.

            "No…" Marty smiled rubbing her shin. "We'll talk after dinner."

            "Oh that's great." Ryan smiled. "See you later." He walked back to the Slytherin table.

            "Hmm I wonder what he wants…" Hermione smiled while chewing on her food.

            "Funny." Marty said sarcastically.

            "Oh for crying out loud where is Harry?" Kyra wondered.

            "You're right…they were in their dormitories the whole time. And I surely know Ron is hungry." Hermione looked at her watch.

            Ten minutes later, Harry and Ron arrived. "Sorry about that." Harry kissed Kyra on the cheek.

            "Well, eat up." Kyra smiled.

            "What took you so long Ron?" Hermione asked as he sat down next to her.

            "Oh um…nothing. We were just talking." Ron replied.

            "You've been talking for a long time. Is everything okay?" She wondered.

            "Don't worry. Everything's fine." Ron kissed her on the cheek and smiled.

            After dinner, Marty waited out in the courtyard for Ryan. She kept asking herself what he wanted to ask her. Suddenly, someone came.

            "Marty?"

            "Oh." Marty saw Draco come out of the entrance hall. "Hey."

            "Hi." Draco waved and smiled. "Why are you out here? It's pretty dark."

            "Um I'm supposed to be meeting someone…here." Said Marty as Ryan arrived.

            "Oh." Draco saw Ryan. "Well, I'm gonna go now. See you around." He left to the entrance hall and met up with Crabbe and Goyle.

            "I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Said Ryan as he stood next to Marty.

            "It's alright." Said Marty. "Now, what did you want to ask me?"

            "Well I was wondering." Ryan took a breath. "You know how two Saturdays from  now is Halloween?"

            "Yes…what about it?" she asked.

            "I heard that the school's arranging the weekly trip to Hogsmeade at night, since it's Halloween. So, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me that night." Ryan asked.

            Marty's eyes widened. "A date?"

            "Well if you don't want to I completely understand." Said Ryan.

            "No!" Marty blurted out. "I mean yeah! Yeah…sure I'll go with you."

            "Oh. Wow." Ryan smiled. "Well um, yeah that's all I wanted to ask you. Um, yeah. I have to go now."

            Marty noticed he was stuttering. "Are you okay?"

            "Oh yeah I am." Ryan turned scarlet. "Well, goodnight."

            "Night." Marty watched him run back inside the entrance hall. She shrugged and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

            "Well what did he ask you?" Kyra asked before they were just about to go to sleep.

            "I have a date in two weeks." Marty smiled.

            Hermione gasped. "Halloween at Hogsmeade?!"

            "Yeah." Marty looked up at her four-poster.

            "Aw how nice." Kyra smiled.

            "Shut up and go to sleep." Marty turned to her side and hugged her pillow.

            The week went by quickly. Friday night at the Great Hall was louder than ever. Professor Dumbledore had officially announced next week's Halloween Weekend. First, second, and third years were to go to Hogsmeade in the morning, and fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh years were to go to Hogsmeade at night.

            "Man I'm so excited!" Lavender kept telling Parvati.

            "Calm down Lavender, maybe we should find dates." Parvati replied.

            Marty had just realized that on Halloween she would have to be hanging out with Ryan all night.

            "Well, at least any of us doesn't have to worry about getting dates." Harry smiled.

            "Yeah." Marty agreed.

            "Harry, where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

            "Last time I checked he was in the bathroom." Said Harry eating his chicken.

            "That's weird." Hermione shrugged. Finally, Ron arrived.

            "Sorry I'm late." Ron sat down.

            "Ron, is everything okay?" Hermione asked.

            "Yeah." Ron nodded. "Everything's just fine." Hermione ignored it and just continued eating.

            The following week was just full of pop quizzes. Professor Flitwick had arranged an important assessment on Wednesday which kept everyone up on their toes. Surprisingly, homework wasn't at the same level as pop quizzes. Though everyone concentrated on their exams, they nevertheless forgot about what was coming up. Halloween was on Saturday and everyone was getting ready with their "costumes."

            "It's quite hilarious how muggles wear so-called costumes that are supposed to make them look like wizards and witches." Said Sean in the common room.

            "I used to do that, dress up for Halloween before ever coming to Hogwarts." Seamus added. "I always loved the candy. But when you think about it mate, the candy at Hogsmeade are much better."

            "Second that." Neville agreed.

            "Check this out, I found some temporary trick spells book in my trunk." Said Ron in the other side of the common room. "There's no doubt that this is Fred and George's."

            "Turning your hair green?!" Kyra found a page in the book. "Wicked!"

            "I'd like to try and make my hair silver." Said Marty. "I always thought it looks pretty cool."

            "Hermione, why don't you go as a cat?" Harry chuckled.

            "Funny Harry." Hermione said sarcastically. "I'm actually thinking of going as a vampire."

            "Hermione?!" Ron gasped. "A vampire? Are you sure?"

            "Of course…I know how to grow my teeth and make them perfect again. I've wanted to do that for quite a while." Hermione smiled.

            "Suit yourself then." Ron shrugged.

            "You ever hear about that ridiculous romance play that that muggle William Shakespeare wrote?" Marty asked.

            "Yeah." Kyra nodded. "Are you talking about Romeo and Juliet?"

            "Yeah, that one." Marty wondered.

            "Bloody hell. The girl killed herself for a bloke she met in a matter days! Sure he killed himself for her, but honestly, there's more fish in the sea!" said Kyra.

            "That was beautifully articulate Kyra." Hermione stared at her.

            "Anyways…what about it?" Kyra asked.

            "Maybe I should go as a dead Juliet you know? With silver hair!" Marty smiled.

            "You going a bit over dramatic there?" Ron asked.

            "Something more brutal." Marty answered. "Instead of the typical thing, why not make it a bit, scarier?"

            "You go and do that." Harry chuckled.

            "I think it's pretty cool." Said Kyra. "I think I'll go as a mermaid. Tick the bloody guts out of that mermaid in the Prefects bathroom that's for sure."

            Harry laughed. "I'm glad tomorrow's Friday…"

            "Yeah." Ron agreed. "That Charms assessment yesterday was horrible."

            "Just be thankful you didn't bomb it." Hermione added.

            "Well I'm going to bed now. See you guys in the morning." Marty went up to the dormitory. She laid on the bed looking to her side out the window and fell asleep with the thought of Halloween.

            __


	8. Halloween at Hogsmeade

A/N: I moved to a new place now...eventually fitting in and all that. School's alright too. My apologies for neglecting this fanfic. I just remembered that I was trying to finish one. But here goes the next chapter ).

**Chapter 8 – Halloween at Hogsmeade**

It was a noisy Friday morning. Everyone wouldn't stop talking about how their night at Hogsmeade was going to be. In Charms class, Professor Flitwick had a hard time settling the students down and getting them to work. After many attempts, students still were having talks about Halloween.

"I heard each house is going to have this huge bewitched box that gives us whatever costume we want." Said Kyra as she was taking notes from her _Standard Book of Spells Seven_.

"Oh wow that saves a lot of time." Hermione nodded. Marty looked across the room and saw Ryan talking to Draco. He glanced at her and smiled. Marty returned the smile.

"Do you like him?" Kyra whispered.

Marty looked at him again. "I don't know. He's pretty decent. We'll have to see I guess."

"I wonder what Ron has been up to lately. It's been bothering me a little." Hermione dipped her quill in the bottle of ink.

"They're always late for dinner huh?" asked Kyra.

"Yeah...I don't know." Said Hermione. "Don't get me wrong I trust him it's just, it's been bothering me. I'm wondering if everything's okay you know?"

"I know where you're coming from." Marty replied. "Don't worry about it. It will just make things worst."

"Yeah you're right." Hermione smiled.

At the end of the day, the heads of all the houses announced that there will be a "Halloween Box" in every common room for the student's needs. This of course, made common rooms even more packed than ever.

"I wonder if the common room is less packed yet." Said Hermione as she was playing chess with Ron in the boys' dormitory.

"Probably not." Said Ron. "I can still hear kids fighting over who's going to be who."

"WHOA!" Kyra looked out the window. "I didn't know that you guys have a good view here!"

"Shows how many times you've been here." Marty smirked.

"Tell that to Hermione." Kyra laughed.

"Don't even." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I hope no one has the same costume as me that's for sure." Said Harry.

"What are you going to be Harry?" Marty asked.

"Tell you later." Said Harry. He then mouthed the words "Kyra's not supposed to know."

"Oh! ANYWAYS," Marty noticed that Kyra wasn't paying attention. "Did you hear about the new Ice Cream Shop?"

"Oh yeah that's right." Said Kyra as she stopped looking out the window. "Wasn't it called Winnie's Blizzards?"

"Yeah." Marty replied. "I really want to try the fried ice cream."

"Fried ice cream?!" Ron wondered. "Is that good?"

"Oh yeah trust me." Marty nodded.

"I think the common room isn't as crowded anymore." Kyra looked out the door. "Everyone's going in the dormitories now."

"WHOA WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!?" A boy in his fifth year said as he passed by when Kyra was looking out the door.

"What do you care!?" Kyra shook her head as the boy walked away.

"You girls can go on ahead. We'll catch up with you." Said Harry.

"Sure." Kyra left the dormitory as Hermione followed. Marty waited as she could hear their footsteps getting fainter.

"So why won't you tell Kyra?" Marty asked.

"Oh it's a surprise." Said Harry. "Do you know what punk-rockers are?"

"Hmm...yeah." Said Marty. "Muggles right?"

"Yeah." Harry replied. "I'm going to dress like one of them."

"Whoa really?" Marty said surprisingly. "With spikes and the eyeliner and everything?"

Harry nodded. "Don't tell."

"Of course I won't. That's wicked." Marty smiled. "But I better go now before they start looking for me." Marty went down to the common room and met up with Kyra and Hermione.

"Hurry up Hermione!" Kyra complained.

"Hold on I want it perfect..." Hermione's eyes were closed. She opened her eyes and looked in the box and pulled out a female vampire outfit. "Wow! Just how I wanted it!"

"How do you work this thing?" Marty asked.

"You have to think about how you want your costume and it'll be there." Kyra closed her eyes. When she was done, she pulled out a costume of what looked like a ripped Cinderella dress without the sparkling glitter. "We should have these more often."

"Is it just me or are you supposed to be Cinderella because that doesn't look so elegant." Marty raised an eyebrow.

"It's not supposed to be. I'm supposed to be a rebellious Cinderella. It's like how you want to be a dead Juliet." Kyra looked at her dress.

"Hmm...not bad. Okay my turn." Marty closed her eyes and thought about how she wanted her costume to look like. She opened her eyes and pulled out a scarlet and black Renaissance dress. "Nice..."

"I like the color." Hermione looked at the dress.

"Good choice." Kyra nodded.

"Thanks." Marty smiled. Suddenly, Ron and Harry arrived.

"You girls are done?" Harry asked. "That was quick."

"Yeah...but I'm tired so I think I'll go to bed now. Goodnight." Kyra kissed Harry on the cheek and so did Hermione with Ron and went up to their dormitory.

"If you need help with spiking your hair...just ask me." Marty told Harry.

"Yeah I think I'll need it. See you in the morning." Harry agreed as Marty went to the dormitory.

Saturday came and the day went by fast. Fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh year students were busy preparing for the night at Hogsmeade. While they were preparing, the first, second, and third years headed to Hogsmeade.

"Hey Ron let me see that spell book you found in your trunk." Said Marty.

"Sure." Said Ron as he handed the book to Marty.

She skimmed through the pages and found something that caught her eye. "Switching bodies?"

"Oh no Marty not again." Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Who said I was going to do that?" Marty turned the page. "Just saw it out of nowhere. Anyways, it says here that I need something that resembles the color I want my hair to be."

"So you need something that's silver?" Kyra asked.

"Um yeah...silver kind of gray in a way?" Marty looked around the common room.

"Hmm..." said Harry. "Seamus has a grayish sweater."

"Nah..." Marty shook her head. "It's too gray."

"What about Parvati's purse?" Hermione asked.

Marty saw Parvati's purse on the table and went up to Parvati. "Hey Parvati."

"Oh hello Marty." Parvati smiled.

"Do you mind if I use your purse for a little while?" asked Marty.

"My purse?" Parvati wondered. "What for?"

"Well for Halloween I'm going to color my hair differently." Marty explained. "Kind of giving me streaks of silvery-gray? So in order to change my hair color, I need something that resembles the color I want. Apparently your purse is the color I want."

"Oh I see." Said Parvati. She emptied her purse and gave it to Marty. "Just give it back to me when you're done."

"Thanks!" Marty smiled. Marty took Parvati's purse up with her to the dormitory so she can start getting ready. Soon after, Kyra and Hermione started getting ready too.

"What time does the train leave?" Kyra asked.

"Exactly six o'clock. We have about 2 hours." Hermione replied.

"That should be enough time." Marty looked at the spell book. She read the directions carefully and pulled out her wand. "'For streaks, use this spell.' Hmm, okay then. _Transcuro!_"

Suddenly there was a silver spark shooting out of Marty's wand and her hair soon was streaked with silvery-gray. "Oh wow, it looks great Marty." Kyra's eyes widened.

"Yeah." Hermione agreed. "It suits you. Maybe you should leave it like that."

Marty looked in the mirror. "Hmm...not bad. Do you know how to curl hair?" Hermione cast a spell and Marty's hair was instantly curled.

"It should last the whole night." Said Hermione.

"Okay I'll be right back. I have to give back Parvati her purse." Said Marty as she left. She gave back Parvati's purse and stopped by the boys' dormitory. "Okay Harry, need help?"

"Yeah...I don't think these instant spike spells are effective." Replied Harry.

"Oh those things never work. Let me do it." Said Marty as she took some hair wax and started spiking Harry's hair.

"Do I look okay?" Kyra asked as she kept fixing rag looking dress.

"Yes Cinderella." Said Marty as she opened the door. "Can we please go now?"

"Hurry up the boys are waiting." Hermione added.

"Fine." Kyra followed Marty and Kyra out the door. They went down to the common room to meet up with Ron and Harry. The common room was filled with students in the most peculiar clothing you can imagine, portraying certain characters they chose to be. They met up with the boys by the fireplace, where Ron and Harry were dressed up and ready to go. Ron was dressed up in what looked like a custom made Quidditch uniform that said "R. Weasley" on the right side of his chest. Harry of course was in his punk outfit. Marty had spiked his hair and changed his hair color to electric blue and he wore ripped black pants, a white sleeveless top, and a black and blue robe over it with boots.

"Wow Ron that turned out really well!" said Hermione looking at her boyfriend's outfit.

"Harry..." Kyra gazed at her boyfriend. Her eyes widened as she eyed him from head to toe.

"You don't like it?" He wondered.

Kyra smiled. "You're so hot." She went over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Harry blushed, even though Marty had put white powder on his face to make him look a little pale.

"So can we go now?" Marty asked. "I have to meet up with my date."

"Oh of course can't keep the princess waiting." Kyra joked as they went through the portrait hole.

Marty was starting to get nervous as they headed to the entrance hall. A lot of students were hanging around the corridors for the carriages to arrive and take them to the train, and eventually to Hogsmeade. "Um, save us seats at the carriage?"

"Sure of course. We'll be able to fit." Hermione nodded. "Just go find your date before you lose him."

Marty wandered all around the entrance hall looking for Ryan. She wasn't sure what he was wearing so she looked at the faces of the students. "Oh come on, where is he?" She asked herself.

"Marty?" a voice asked behind her. She turned around to find a guy standing before her wearing what looked like a black trench coat, a black button up shirt with a white tie, black pants, black shoes, a white mask covering part of his face, and a black top hat slanted on his head revealing his spiked black hair.

"Ryan?" She asked. She smiled as Ryan took off the mask that was covering half his face.

"Hello." He smiled as he also took off his hat. "What are you supposed to be?"

"Um a dead Juliet...or something like that. You know, from the Shakespeare story that some Muggles are fond of." She shrugged.

"Yeah..." Ryan looked at her from head to toe. "I'm surprised you're supposed to be dead. You look too beautiful to be."

Marty blushed. "Thanks. So...what about you? That whole mask thing is so familiar."

"I'm supposed to be like a modern version of the Phantom in Phantom of the Opera." Said Ryan. "Yeah I couldn't think of anything else."

"Well you make a handsome phantom. Are you going to sing some opera for me?" She joked.

"Funny..." He said sarcastically. "Oh, the carriages are here."

Marty just remembered Hermione was saving space for them in their carriage. "Oh um just come with me, my friends saved us seats in our carriage."

Ryan followed Marty outside as she looked for Hermione and the others. She then found Harry's electric blue spiky head and walked towards the carriage he was going into. "Okay we're here!" Said Marty.

"Oh good just in time." Said Kyra. She looked at Ryan. "Hi Ryan. Phantom?"

"Yup." He smiled.

"Phantom as in Phantom of the Opera?" Hermione stopped before getting in. "My parents told me all about that story! Actually-"

"Actually we can talk about this inside." Ron cut her off as she went in. "Sorry, she'll never get in if you don't force it."

"RON!" Hermione scolded. Marty laughed as she followed Ron and finally Ryan got in.

"Oh my bad." Said Marty. "Ryan you know Harry and Ron?"

"Yeah." Ryan replied. "You play on the Quidditch team right?"

"Yeah." They both answered. "Do you know how to play Quidditch?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Ryan nodded. "We played Quidditch back in Japan. Our fields aren't that big though. Oh, cool spikes by the way."

"Oh thanks." Harry felt his spikes. "Marty did them." Marty rolled her eyes.

"So what position do you play?" Ron asked.

"Oh um, beater." Ryan answered. "The first time I played Quidditch I was a Chaser, but I liked being a beater better."

"Oh so you were a chaser?" said Kyra. "That's cool, me and Marty are chasers. Are you in your house team?"

"Yeah, luckily." He nodded. "There was a spot open for another beater and not much people were trying out for that position."

"Oh yeah that's right." Said Harry. "Bletchley's the only one left."

Before they got into even deeper conversation, they arrived at the train station and got into a cabin in the train. There they continued talking.

"That Viktor Krum...God knows I can hate his guts forever but he's a bloody good seeker." Ron shook his head.

Hermione slapped his arm. "Ron please don't bring that up!" Harry, Kyra, and Marty stared at Hermione and Ron, remembering how Ron would always get jealous over Viktor Krum. But in the end, they both got together.

"So..." Ryan avoided the silence. "What's this Winnie's Blizzards everybody's talking about?"

"Are you kidding?" Ron said surprisingly. "That's the new Ice Cream Shop in Hogsmeade. I heard from my brothers it's really good."

"Really?" Ryan was impressed. "So what other good places are there?"

"Well..." Said Hermione. "There's of course Winnie's Blizzards, there's a Gift Shop, Three Broomsticks, which has the all famous Butterbeer, Honeydukes, Zonko's Joke Shop, the Shrieking Shack, and of course other mini stores.

"Wow." Said Ryan.

"Yeah she really knows the place." Marty smiled. In about ten minutes, they reached Hogsmeade. The village was lighted with pumpkins everywhere. The train was suddenly emptied as the students rushed to Honeydukes and the new Winnie's Blizzards. In Halloween, the Shrieking Shack was the place to go. Many daring students visited the Shrieking Shack, but the whole village was just filled with Halloween spirit.

"I loved what they did with the village." Said Kyra as she gazed at all the lighted pumpkins and other decorations.

"So I guess we're going to split up?" Harry wondered.

"Yeah." Ron agreed. "Alone time for everyone!"

"Okay, so we'll meet at Winnie's Blizzards in two hours?" Marty asked.

"Sounds good to me." Hermione smiled as the three pairs went their separate ways. Marty noticed that Harry had his arm around Kyra and so did Ron with Hermione as they walked. Marty still felt a little awkward with Ryan, so she just walked by his side. She didn't even know if they were going to be a couple.

"So..." Ryan tried to avoid another silent moment, this time only with Marty. She let out a little laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Marty smiled. "So where do you want to go first?"

"It's really up to you." He said. "I'm fine with wherever you want to go."

"How about we just walk around first and then we'll stop by wherever?" she asked.

"That's fine too." He smiled. They passed by Gregory's Gift and Coffee shop and Marty suddenly remembered the year before. It was in that shop that Marty tried to tell Draco that she wasn't actually Cho. She sighed as they walked pass the place where her and Cho switched places.

"Marty..." Ryan stopped walking. "Are you okay?"

Marty looked at him. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" said Ryan. "Maybe we should just go inside that coffee shop and talk."

"No!" Said Marty. "I mean, we could talk somewhere else." They walked towards the end of the village where there was the view of the lake and Hogwarts on the cliff. There they sat on a boulder looking at the lake.

"Look..." said Ryan. "I don't how to say this but I haven't really been with a girl in a long time. I'm sorry if I'm just making things feel awkward."

"No you're not." She assured him. "It's just...I don't know. I'm just feeling awkward because I'm not really used to this."

"I probably shouldn't have asked you on a date then." He sighed.

"No don't feel that way." She looked into his dark brown eyes. "I'm glad that you did. I don't regret agreeing to go with you either."

He let out a little smile. "The truth is Marty, I really like you." Marty felt like something just shot her heart, but didn't know if it felt good or if it hurt. "Ever since we had got to know each other that one day and we kept talking, I couldn't stop thinking about you. And after you know, calling you a bitch, I feel really guilty and I'm so sorry for that."

Marty was speechless. She admitted to herself that she was attracted to him, but could she possibly feel the same way too? She looked at the moon, which had a beautiful reflection on the lake. "Ryan, I forgive you for ever saying that. Sure we got off on the wrong start, but I mean things better now right? And honestly I am attracted to you, but I just don't know what I'm feeling."

Ryan sighed. "It's okay, I wasn't expecting you to feel the same way I do. I just wanted to let you know how I feel. I just really needed to get it out of me."

"Oh." Marty felt bad that she didn't know what to say. She knew she had to move on, but she couldn't just say it all at once. "Well, I'm flattered." She smiled at him.

"Every time you smile at me," said Ryan. "I get all nervous."

"Oh I'm sorry." Marty apologized. "Come on, let's go to Honeydukes." They both got off the boulder and walked together to Honeydukes.

"Looks like a lot of students nearly cleaned out the store." Ryan saw that the shelves in the store were nearly empty.

"Oh don't worry, Honeydukes never runs out." Marty assured him.

"Don't worry dear I'll fill them up in a second." The woman at the counter smiled.

"'Joker's box?'" Ryan read one of the labels near an empty tray.

"Oh those are really good." Said Marty. "But I fancy the Strawberry lollipops. Sure they sound ordinary, but they're really good. It's really like you're eating the real thing."

Suddenly the woman at the counter flicked her wand and the store was instantly filled with treats. "There you go dear choose whatever you like. Hogwarts students get discounts."

"Oh wow." Marty said impressively.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it. Just choose whatever you want." Ryan got one of the Joker's boxes. Marty got one of the Strawberry lollipops and a couple of Caramel Sherbets. "You can go on ahead, I'll just pay for these."

"Thanks. I'll wait outside." Marty headed out the door.

"You know dear, I know you fancy the girl." The woman told Ryan.

"It's that obvious huh?" Ryan reached into his pocket for coins.

"Here, let me do you a favor." She pulled out Marty's Strawberry lollipop. She flicked her wand at it and it instantly shaped into a rose. "There you go dear. All set."

Ryan pulled out the coins and paid for the candy. "Thank you."

"Anytime." She smiled.

"So where's my lollipop?" Marty asked as Ryan opened the paper bag of candies.

Ryan pulled out her rose/lollipop and showed it to Marty. "Here, for you."

Marty smiled as she received it. "You're so sweet...thank you."

Ryan returned a smile. For the remaining hour they talked about numerous topics as they walked around Hogsmeade. Suddenly as they passed Madam Ropely's, Marty saw Draco with Stacey Ando.

"Hey Draco." Said Ryan.

"Hey..." Draco looked at Marty who refused to look at him in the eyes.

"Hi." Marty gave a little smile.

"You two having fun?" Stacey smirked.

"Yeah..." Marty looked at her. "Of course. Why wouldn't we be?"

Ryan sensed the tension between Draco and Marty. "Well, we'll see you around." Ryan and Marty walked the opposite way Draco and Stacey were going.

"That went well." Marty said to herself.

"Draco told me about you two." Said Ryan.

Marty realized that she said it out loud. "Oh, yeah." She sighed. "I mean, not everything turns out the way you thought it would I guess."

"I see." Ryan nodded.

"Ryan..." said Marty. "I-I really had a great time. And, actually I do like you."

Ryan looked into her gray eyes. "R-really?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I didn't know how to say it, but yeah I do like you. It's just whenever I'm around you, I feel like I don't have to worry about anything anymore."

Ryan smiled. "Hey you two." It was Kyra.

"You going inside?" Harry asked. Marty realized they were in front of Three Broomsticks.

"Yeah..." Marty smiled at Ryan as she followed Harry and Kyra.


	9. So It Starts

A/N: Moving on along, I'm determined to get this fanfic done. I must! Anyways, here's the next chapter ).

**Chapter 9 – So It Starts**

It was eight o'clock on Halloween night and Marty and Ryan went into the Three Broomsticks to meet up with everyone else. Ron and Hermione arrived last, but nonetheless in time for Butterbeer. Three Broomsticks eventually had more students coming in.

"Quite a Halloween." Said Hermione as she arrived with Ron. "Excuse me I'll be in the bathroom."

"Come on Marty, use it before having Butterbeers." Kyra implied. Marty agreed and went to the Ladies' Bathroom.

"Girls..." Ron shook his head.

"Ah. The lovely bathroom excuse." Kyra chuckled as they stood before the mirrors and sinks in the bathroom.

"Marty has to thank me." Hermione grinned.

"Oh shut up you two." Marty shook her head.

"So how's Ryan?" Kyra asked.

"Well..." said Marty. "He's really nice, considerate, and sweet."

"And...?" Hermione looked at Marty.

"He told me he fancies me." Marty fixed her hair in front of the mirror.

Kyra gasped. "He just told you like that? What did you say?"

"Well at first I didn't know what to say." She said. "But then as time passed, I told him I fancy him as well."

"So this it?" Hermione wondered. "You're over Malfoy?"

Marty gave it some thought. "I guess?"

"Well Marty," said Kyra. "If you're going to go out with him then it's pretty much assumed that you're over Malfoy. You can't go out with a guy if you also have minor feelings for someone else."

"Yeah I know." Marty nodded. "Well I don't know if he's going to ask me out so I wouldn't know."

"Well we're just telling you Marty." Hermione assured her. "Don't do something that you know you'll just hurt yourself. Honestly Marty, as much as I didn't like the fact that you and Malfoy were going out, you two were happy. When you told us you two broke up, I wasn't sure if you'd be okay with it, even though you called it quits."

"Hermione's right Marty." Kyra agreed. "You can't afford to hurt yourself. This is our last year in Hogwarts, be as happy as you can! There's no time to go through pain this year."

"Yeah you're right." Said Marty. "But whatever I choose to do, I'm fully aware of what I'm putting myself through."

"Good girl." Hermione smirked. "Now come on, our Butterbeers should be ready."

"Do they have to always take forever?" Harry wondered.

"I guess it's a girl thing." Ryan shrugged.

"Sorry about that." Said Kyra as they came back to the table and took their seats.

"Butterbeer's not ready?" Marty asked.

"Probably another five minutes." Said Harry. "So when do we actually have to go back to Hogwarts?"

"At 11 o'clock." Replied Hermione. "We've still got a little less than 3 hours."

"I heard there's going to be a fireworks show by the lake." Said Kyra.

"You've got that right." Said Madam Rosmerta with the Butterbeers. She gave each of them their Butterbeers. "I heard from other people that the fireworks are going off at 10, so you'd might want to get everything done before that."

"Thanks Madam Rosmerta." Thanked Ron. "Wow, Butterbeer's really good today."

"I agree." Said Harry.

"I'm so glad Dumbledore decided to do this Halloween at Hogsmeade thing." Said Hermione. "It's perfect for our last year at Hogwarts."

"I just wish he would've started it sooner though." Said Kyra.

"So when does Hogwarts have their finals?" Ryan asked.

"You're asking about finals already?" Marty wondered.

"Glad you asked!" Hermione gasped. "I need to get a start on my studying. December's just around the corner!"

Ryan looked confused. "She's like this every year." Kyra assured him.

"So what are you guys doing after this?" Ron asked.

"Well there's always the Shrieking Shack..." Kyra rolled her eyes.

"NO." Hermione's eyes widened. "No thank you I'll be waiting outside."

"What's so bad about the Shrieking Shack?" Ryan asked.

"It's haunted." Said Marty.

"Some students find it really scary, some just see it as plain fun." Harry shrugged.

"Hmm, maybe I want to check it out." Ryan thought.

"Are you serious?" Marty dropped her mug of Butterbeer. "You want to go in the Shrieking Shack."

"Yeah." Ryan nodded. "Is that a problem? I mean, I just want to check it out."

"It's not a problem." Marty gulped. "It's just I've never been there."

"Come to think of it," said Kyra. "I've never been there either."

"Well, maybe we could just check it out." Harry thought. "Well in your case Ron, Hermione wouldn't want to go."

"Oh um, it's fine." Ron nodded.

"Really?" Hermione said surprisingly giving Ron a look.

"No really Ron, are you sure?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Ron exhaled. "I'm sure."

Kyra and Marty looked at each other with clueless looks but just ignored it. After half an hour in Three Broomsticks, they all headed to the Shrieking Shack except for Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, don't you think that was weird?" Kyra asked.

"What was?" He wondered.

"You know, Ron." She said. "I mean, he looked kind of tense after saying no to the Shrieking Shack. Sure he's afraid of spiders but you know, it's like he was hiding something."

"Oh don't worry about it." He assured her. "So this is it?"

"I guess." Marty stood frozen next to Ryan. They were standing in front of the Shrieking Shack. "Uh, are you sure you want to go in?"

"Yeah, just for a little while." Said Ryan.

"It's a lot colder here..." Kyra shivered. "It's quiet too."

"Well come on, let's get it over with." Harry pushed through the partially broken door.

"Haven't they even thought of putting on some lights?" Kyra was holding on to Harry's arm.

"It is pretty dark..." said Marty.

"_Lumos_!" Harry pulled out his wand. "There's a bunch of portraits." They were soon in a dark hallway with portraits on the walls.

"I don't like this one bit." Marty said worriedly. "It scares the bloody wits out of me."

"Don't worry." Said Ryan. "I'm right behind you."

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Harry asked.

"Harry, don't you think we should just stay downstairs?" Kyra asked still holding on to his arm.

"It's okay, I'm right here. Just hold on to me." Harry smiled. "Come on."

They all walked up the stairs and suddenly, they heard a glass breaking in the hallway, which seemed like some portraits fell off the wall. They walked deeper down the upstairs hallway filled with doors. Suddenly, there was a huge fog.

"Hold on to me Kyra." Marty heard Harry say. All of a sudden Marty couldn't see anyone. She began to become worried and pulled out her wand and lighted it.

"Ryan?" She called as she walked in any direction within the fog. She still didn't see anyone. She then saw someone standing next to the window. "Draco? What are you doing here?"

He didn't respond. Instead, he disappeared into the fog. Once again, she didn't see anyone. She couldn't even hear anybody's voice. In an instant, the fog disappeared and she found herself in an empty dark room. Then all of a sudden, the windows blasted open with the shutters banging on the walls. She headed to the only door in the room and found it locked.

"Not now..." Marty tried turning the knob. Suddenly portraits started appearing on the walls and instantly shattered. Marty panicked and screamed. "_Alohomora!_" She ran out into the hallway and down the stairs and through the hallway of portraits. Without even thinking, she busted open the door and into arms of a person.

"Marty?" It was Draco, and surprisingly not with Stacey.

Marty was breathing hard and her heart was beating fast. It took her some time to realize she had run into him and immediately broke from the lock. "Sorry...it's just...I'm NOT going in there again."

"Calm down Marty, where's Ryan?" Draco wondered.

"I don't know, where's Stacey?" Marty accidentally said the wrong thing. "I mean, why are you here?"

"Marty!" Ryan called as he walked out of the Shrieking Shack, followed by Harry and Kyra, who was still holding on to Harry. "What happened?"

"I'll see you later." Draco walked away before Marty could say anything.

"Where'd you go?" Ryan asked. "I swore I heard you screaming or something."

"Oh it's just...I don't know." She exhaled. "The Shrieking Shack, it's not for me."

"Yeah I think we've been here long enough." Kyra agreed. "Come on, let's get good places by the lake so we can see the fireworks."

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah." Marty nodded. "Here's a good spot." They came to a clean spot of grass where they all laid down to look up at the sky.

"When is it going to start?" Kyra wondered. Hogwarts students began to gather by the lake for the fireworks display.

"Has it started?" It was Cho. She was with Dean once again.

"Cho what are you doing here?" Marty wondered.

"Oh Madam Hooch said I can go to Hogsmeade as well, so I went." Cho smirked.

"Uh huh." Marty said sarcastically.

"Marty! Kyra! Can I talk to you two for a second?" Hermione called.

"Why? What's wrong?" Kyra wondered as they headed towards a secluded tree.

"I just found out why Ron has been turning up late for dinner." Hermione whispered.

"Oh come on Hermione give it a rest." Marty suggested.

Hermione sighed. She then rolled up her sleeve and revealed a silver bracelet that read 'R&H'. Marty and Kyra gasped. "Also...he wants me to go with him back to the Burrow for Christmas."

"For Christmas?!" Kyra said surprisingly.

"Hermione, that's great!" said Marty. "What's the matter?"

"It's just, I don't know. I've been thinking a lot lately." Said Hermione. "What's going to happen after Hogwarts? What if we break up before school even ends?"

"Hermione you shouldn't even think that." Marty assured her. "If anything, you should be thrilled about everything. He loves you."

"Marty's right." Kyra agreed. "Why be so worried? Just be as happy as you can."

"I guess you're both right." Hermione sighed. "Well I better get back to Ron before he starts looking for me."

Marty and Kyra returned to their spot where Harry and Ryan were. Soon the fireworks began to light up the sky. Many students were awed by the images the fireworks displayed. There were images of pumpkins, stars, moons, witch's and wizard hats, and much more. Marty sat up next to Ryan enjoying the lights. Ryan looked at Marty as she gazed at the images on the sky.

"What's wrong Ryan?" Marty wondered.

"Nothing." Ryan looked into Marty's gray eyes that reflected the fireworks in the sky. He began to lean closer to Marty and before their lips could touch, Marty turned and instead he kissed her cheek. She pretended like nothing was supposed to happen and watched the rest of the fireworks.

"Well I guess that's it." Said Harry as he put his arm around Kyra.

"Yeah. We better get to the train if we want an empty cabin." Said Marty. Marty and Ryan remained silent the whole time until they arrived back at Hogwarts.

"Um, Marty?" Ryan called before she followed the others back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Um, I'll catch up with you guys." Marty told them. Kyra nodded with approval as they walked on. "Yeah?"

Soon the entrance hall emptied as students returned to their common rooms. "Um, I'm so sorry about that there in Hogsmeade. I wasn't thinking."

"No don't apologize. I should be the one saying sorry." Said Marty. "It's just, I'm not used to it."

"I see." Ryan nodded.

"I better get going." Marty suddenly felt nervous that she had to get away. She gave a little smile and started to walk away.

"Marty." Said Ryan as he looked down at the ground.

"Yeah?" Marty wondered.

"Does this mean, that you'll give me a chance?" Ryan looked at her. "To you know, be your boyfriend?"

Marty froze. She didn't know what to do or say. She stood there looking at Ryan, who was waiting for an answer. She then thought that she had to move on. She's been trying her best to move on and forget about Draco. If she do something now, she may never get over him. "Yeah...I guess so." She smiled.

Ryan smiled. Marty went over to Ryan and kissed him in the cheek. She walked away with a smile on her face all the way back to the common room.


	10. Awkward Moments

**Chapter 10 – Awkward Moments**

_I don't wanna know  
I don't wanna know_

Your eyes were covered in sunglasses  
When they first met mine  
I sat there and stared at you  
You didn't seem to mind  
The awkward ways we meet

First comes heavy breathing  
Staring at the ceiling  
What will happen next  
I don't wanna know  
I don't wanna know

I never cared how I dressed before  
But I cared that night  
Anticipation ran through my bones  
And my clothes never fit right  
I can't wait til we meet again

First comes heavy breathing  
Staring at the ceiling  
What will happen next  
I don't wanna know  
I don't wanna know

Framed pictures start to be put on the walls  
Constant visits while I'm out on the road  
It's hard to leave sometimes  
But you know where I lay my head at night

First comes heavy breathing  
Staring at the ceiling  
What will happen next  
I don't wanna know

I don't wanna know  
I don't wanna know

First comes heavy breathing  
Staring at the ceiling  
What will happen next  
I don't wanna know  
I don't wanna know

I don't wanna know

Marty and Ryan were finally going out. Marty told Kyra and Hermione just before they went to sleep that night. Marty couldn't believe it. She was finally moving on after making the hardest decision of breaking it off with Draco, she didn't think that getting into another relationship was likely. The next day Marty slept in 3 extra hours, skipping breakfast and waking up to lunch instead. She headed down to the common room, where Harry, Kyra, Ron, and Hermione were talking on the couch.

"Finally you're up." Said Kyra.

"Yeah I had a good sleep." Marty sat next to Hermione.

"So I hear you're going out with Ryan." Harry blurted out. Marty eyed Kyra.

"Hey we just had to tell them." Kyra smirked.

"Does Malfoy know?" Ron wondered.

"I don't know if Ryan told him." Marty shrugged.

"How do you think Malfoy's going to feel about that?" Hermione wondered. "To be honest that wasn't a good breakup for him."

"Well…" Marty sighed. "He's just going to have to deal with it I guess."

They all went down to the not-so-filled Great Hall to have some lunch. It was a Sunday so not many students were in the Great Hall. When they sat at their usual place at the Gryffindor table, Marty saw Ryan talking to Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle at the Slytherin table. Ryan glanced at Marty smiling and she returned it with a smile as well.

"Time is going by so fast." Said Hermione as she began eating her bacon and eggs.

"Tell me about it." Ron nodded. "Before you know it we'll be out of Hogwarts."

"I know." Said Harry. "If only it could just go a little slower."

Marty thought about her years in Hogwarts. She remembered how at first she didn't really know anybody, then Kyra moved to Hogwarts, eventually she would be dating the known-to-be malicious Malfoy, and before she knew it she's in her 7th year in Hogwarts. Time had finally caught up. After they had their lunch, they all walked out into the courtyard where Marty met up with Ryan.

"I'll see you guys later." Said Marty.

"Yeah we know." Kyra joked.

"Hey." Ryan smiled at Marty.

"Hey." She smiled back. He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "So, how are you?"

"Good." They started walking around the courtyard. "You?"

"Pretty good." Marty nodded.

"So did you tell your friends?" Ryan asked.

"Um yeah." Said Marty. "Is that okay? I felt like I just had to."

"Oh of course." Ryan assured her. "Don't worry about it."

"Did you?" She wondered.

Ryan exhaled sharply. "Actually I didn't. Yet."

"Yet?" Marty asked. "Are you waiting for something? Just curious you know…"

"I don't know. I'll tell them eventually." Said Ryan as they walked out of the courtyard and into the outer area of Hogwarts. Slowly, Ryan's hand reached Marty's and held it gently. Marty smiled. "You have soft hands."

"Oh." Said Marty. "Thanks."

"Is there something bothering you?" Ryan asked.

"Oh no nothing." Said Marty. Suddenly they heard voices as they walked. Marty let go of Ryan's hand and went on ahead to find Draco standing looking beyond the cliff as Stacey Ando sat on the grass.

"Marty?" Draco looked back after hearing footsteps.

"Oh um, hey." Marty gave a little smile.

"Oh Draco, didn't know you were here." Ryan followed.

"Hey Ryan!" Stacey stood up. "What's your name again?"

"Marty." She said plainly.

"Nice to meet you I'm Stacey." She grinned and shook Marty's hand.

"Yeah, pleasure." Said Marty.

"Oh I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind but Ryan can I talk to you for a second?" Stacey pulled Ryan away near the wall of the castle and began whispering. Draco walked up to Marty.

"So how've you been?" Draco asked.

"Um, pretty good. You?" She wondered.

"Fairly good." Said Draco. "So…are you two…" He pointed at her and then Ryan.

"Oh." Marty realized what he had said. "No, we're just walking around."

"Is that so?" said Draco. "Well I hope everything's going well for you."

"Thanks you too." Marty stood silent. "Well um, I guess I'll see you around."

"Bye." Said Draco. Stacey was finished talking to Ryan and Marty continued walking on with him.

"What was that all about?" Marty asked.

"Stacey has a little crush on Draco." Said Ryan.

"Really." Marty said plainly. "I mean, is that so?"

"Yeah. What about you? What were you and Draco talking about?" He asked.

"Oh he was just wondering how I was doing. That was basically it." Said Marty.

"Okay." Said Ryan. "You want to just stay here for a little while?" He pointed at a spot near some rocks to sit on by the lake.

"Sure." Marty sat down on the boulder. She rolled up her sleeves revealing the charm bracelet that Draco gave her last year. It became such a habit that she just wore it everyday without even noticing it.

"That's a nice bracelet. You like dragons?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah." Marty had realized she was wearing that particular bracelet. "Dragons are just so strong and they're amazing creatures."

"Um listen, I wanted to talk to you about something." Said Ryan.

"What's wrong?" Marty asked.

"I know it's going to be weird the first week or so, but I just wanted to let you know that I want to give this a chance." Said Ryan as he looked into her gray eyes. "I know you came out of a somewhat serious relationship and I don't know if you compare me or whatever, I just want to make you happy no matter what."

"Ryan, I want to give this a chance too. And don't think I'll be comparing you to my past. This is the present. I'm done with the past. I don't want to look back anymore." Said Marty. Ryan held her hand and kissed it.

After a week, Marty was still slowly getting used to Ryan. She tried to make it a habit of meeting up with him everyday after school and going for a walk. Though it has been a week, Ryan still didn't tell his friends, specifically Draco, about Marty. Eventually two weeks had passed and Ryan still kept it a secret among the Slytherins. It was as if he didn't want anyone to know. Marty eventually worked up the guts to confront him about it. She sat on the same boulder waiting for Ryan.

"Marty?" Ryan finally arrived. "What's wrong?"

"Ryan…" Marty began. "I know it's been only two weeks but, how long are you going to act like we're together in secret? I mean you can't keep kidding yourself."

"Believe me Marty I want to tell them it's just…I just can't." Ryan looked at the ground. Marty stood up from the boulder.

"Ryan if you're not going to be open how am I supposed to know if this is gonna work? You've gotta be real about this. I'm giving this a chance but it's like you're not letting anything happen." Marty sighed.

Ryan stood up. "I don't want to lie to you Marty but honestly, I don't want to say anything because I don't want to look like I'm turning my back on a friend. Seriously, and I hate to bring it up, but I know that Draco made you happy. I know he loved you so much, and to think that he did all that for you, makes me think that I can't be as good as him."

Marty was frustrated. She didn't like the fact that he had to bring Draco into the subject. "Ryan you took a risk and so did I! You asked me out knowing your friend was my ex-boyfriend. I said yes knowing that there will be awkward moments. But it's like your scared of everything. Show me you're not scared and you're worth staying with. I'm trying to give this a chance, but I can't do it alone."

Ryan looked at the ground again. Marty shook her head and began walking away. "Marty wait!" He stopped her and looked into her eyes. He leaned in closer and their lips met. Marty felt his lips on hers and eventually felt his tongue teasing hers. He held her at her waist as she stroked the back of his neck as they kissed.

"Hey Ry-" Walking past the corner, Draco suddenly froze at the sight of Marty and Ryan kissing.


	11. Change of Heart

A/N: FINALLY UP AGAIN!

**Chapter 11 – Change of Heart**

Marty broke the kiss as Draco secretly watched them. "Ryan…"

"Yeah" he asked as he let her go.

"After that kiss…I've made up my mind." Marty exhaled as Draco listened closely.

"What is it?" Ryan asked.

"I can't do this anymore…" Marty let go of his hand. "I thought that I moved on, I really thought I did. I also thought, that I could be happier than I was. But I didn't think that I had everything once before."

"Are you saying it's over?" asked Ryan.

Marty nodded. "I'm sorry…I don't want to lie to you, but…" Marty's eyes filled with tears. "I guess I'm still in love with the past. I'm so sorry."

Draco heard every word. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It's okay. I understand. I'll see you." Said Ryan as Draco hid. Marty walked towards the lake and sat on the boulder. Draco looked at her, and decided to go towards her.

"Marty?" Draco heard her sniffing.

"Draco?" Marty looked at him wiping her tears.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked as he sat next to her.

Marty sighed. "There's so many things in my head right now. Draco, there's so many things in my life I really want to change."

"Is something bothering you?" asked Draco. Draco hesitated. "Did Ryan do anything?"

"NO." she said plainly. "That's the point. There's nothing there. But…never mind."

"What? Tell me." Said Draco.

Marty looked into his eyes. Her eyes began to tear. "Draco…I'm still stuck in the past. No matter what, there's nothing I can do to get over you. I've tried, and I thought I did the right thing, but it turns out I made the mistake all along. I know you can't forgive me for this…"

"Marty." Draco sighed. He wiped her tears and reached for hand. "Truth is, I haven't been handling it better either. It might have seemed that everything was okay, but I just can't give up someone like you. Marty…I loved you. And I still do…"

"Draco…" said Marty. "Aren't you with Stacey?"

"There hasn't been anything going on between us. She's obsessed about me. It's hard to get her off my back." Draco shook his head.

"Oh." Marty looked at the lake and then at Draco. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. We all make mistakes." Draco assured her. Draco kissed her on the cheek gently. He kissed her again, slowly getting towards her lips. Once he looked at her into the eyes, Marty trembled.

"Draco…" she whispered.

"Shhh…" Draco hushed her and kissed her on the lips. The sensation filled Marty's body with jolts. She had that feeling again, like the first kiss with him. He ran his fingers through her silky hair as she pulled him closer to her. Soon, she felt the touch of his tongue with hers. She felt his soft lips on hers again. Eventually, she had broken the kiss.

She looked at him shocked. "Did we just kiss?"

"I think we did." Draco smirked. "I missed you."

Marty smiled. "I missed you too." She held him close to her. "I'm sorry for everything."

"It's okay, so are we together again?" Draco asked.

"Only if you want to be." Said Marty.

Draco smiled. He got up helped her off the ground. "Of course." He smiled and kissed her again. After kissing, they headed to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Hand-in-hand?" Marty asked.

Draco smiled. "Of course." They entered the Great Hall, where Draco walked Marty to her usual spot at the Gryffindor table. There, many people reacted with gasps.

"I'll see you after dinner?" Marty looked at Draco.

"Always." Draco smiled and kissed her on the cheek as he left back to the Slytherin table.

"What was that?" Kyra asked.

"Honestly Marty, truth." Said Hermione.

"Well, let's just say I realized so many things." Marty smiled.

"Finally you two got things straightened out." Said Ron biting off a cob of corn.

"Ron's right Marty." Hermione agreed. "Things just weren't the same." Marty looked over at the Slytherin table, where he saw Draco joking with Crabbe and Goyle. Draco caught her eyes while he was in conversation and smiled at her. She returned the smile back.

After dinner, the group decided to go straight to the common room. Marty waited for Draco outside the Great Hall. "I'll see you guys later."

"Have fun…" Kyra winked.

"Come on Kyra, we'll have our fun." Harry smiled as they walked away.

As Marty waited, she saw Ryan pass by. "Marty, I don't want this to end."

"Ryan, I told you." Said Marty. "I've made up my mind. You and me? It's not going to work out."

"I just don't want to end like this. We could work it out right?" Ryan asked.

Marty shook her head. "I'm sorry…"

"You can't just do that." Ryan said slowly getting angry.

Draco was about to walk towards Marty but saw the scene. He took a deep breath and continued walking towards Marty.

"Things don't always go—" Marty was cut off by Draco, who had forced a hard but passionate kiss on her, grabbing her by the waist and slowly pushing her towards the wall.

Draco broke the kiss and looked at Ryan. "Oh did you need something mate?"

Ryan stood there shocked. "No that's okay. I'll see you later." He walked away with the rest of the students from the Great Hall.

"Hey darlin'." Draco smiled.

Marty smiled. "You just have perfect timing isn't it?"

"Of course." Draco kissed her on the cheek and put his arm around her as they walked down the hall.

"We pretty much shocked everyone tonight." Said Marty.

"Is that right?" Draco smirked. "I'd say the whole school stopped for at least a minute." They both sat down by the courtyard and stared at the moon.

Marty watched Draco stare into the darkness and smiled. She looked at the clear sky and bright stars. "The sky's so beautiful."

Draco stared at Marty watching the stars. Her gray eyes glowed in the moonlight and her skin looked so soft to touch. "Yes you are."

Marty looked at Draco. Her eyes became a little watery, but she managed to smile. "Thank you."

Draco touched her cheek and caressed it. She closed her eyes as she felt his warm hand touching her face. She opened her eyes to look at his blue eyes and then his lips. Draco drew closer to her lips and whispered, "I love you."

She looked into his eyes at the moment she heard those words. "I love you too." She whispered back. Draco gently kissed her lips, but broke the kiss. Marty felt all the butterflies again. She knew she loved him. She felt like she was home. Every moment their lips met, she felt like she could do anything. She stared into his blue eyes and drew herself closer to him, kissing him gently. Soon, the gentle kiss became passionate and rough. He pulled her closer to him, eventually she sat on his lap, kissing him passionately. He reached into her robes, rubbing her smooth skin softly. His tongue entered her mouth as she responded with interest. She didn't want to break the kiss, so she licked his lips asking for more. His hands under her robe kept going higher, almost reaching for her bra. She then broke the kiss trying to catch her breath.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, of course not." She exhaled. "Don't you think we might you know, eventually get too excited to do anything here in the courtyard?"

Draco smirked. "You're right. I guess we'll continue this some other time?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Said Marty.

"Don't worry about it love, we'll have another moment." Draco gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "We should probably get going now."

"Yeah." Said Marty as they walked each other to the entrance of the staircases. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night." Draco hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Said Marty. "Sleep well."

They finally parted ways for the night, each of them heading to their common rooms. Draco headed to Slytherin tower, where he passed right by the common room and straight to his dorm. By the fireplace, was Stacey talking to Ryan.

"So Draco's back with Marty?" Stacey asked.

"Yes." Said Ryan. "I guess it's official."

"Interesting." Said Stacey raising an eyebrow. "How about we help each other to try to get what's ours?"

"What do you know?" Ryan asked.

"Let's just say he won't be with herfor awhile, and eventually," Stacey smirked. "they'll be apart forever."


End file.
